My Personal Bodyguard
by Amethyst hazel
Summary: Byakuya kuchiki, business tycoon, experience constant death threats directed towards his sister, Rukia kuchiki. So, he appoints a personal bodyguard for his sister, who is none other than Ichigo kurosaki. Will Ichigo be able to protect rukia? Meanwhile will the stubborn kuchiki princess fall for her handsome and sexy bodyguard? Pairing ichiruki . AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I am back with another story. Hope that you would enjoy. And before you jump into conclusions, I am not going to abandone my previous story. I just wanted to write something new and this idea popped in my head. Hope you would like it.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Byakuya kuchiki, business tycoon , experience constant death threats ,directed towards his sister, rukia kuchiki. So, he hires a personal body guard for his sister, who is none other than ichigo kurosaki. Can Ichigo save rukia from the never ending death threats? Meanwhile, will the smart and little kuchiki fall for our handsome strawberry?**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

"But Nii-sama ! moving out in the last year of high school was too complicated. Couldn't you just increase the security force?"

Byakuya sighed mentally. Rukia was dead set on not moving away from Tokyo . She doesn't know the seriousness of situation. Byakuya has always shielded his sister from such matters.

Being sister and heir to a multinational corporation worth billion dollars attracted unwanted attention. Rukia being heir apparent to the kuchiki noble clan didn't help one includes constant death threats, from inside and outside .Until recently , he was able to hide the fact that her life was constantly endangered.

But last week everything changed. She . was openly attacked. In front of hundreds of people. Media was still buzzing about the issue .2 out of 3 of her bodyguards were injured . Luckily, she was uninjured .next time ,who knows?

She just thought that It was one time thing. But Byakuya knows better than that .

"Nii-sama. ..."

Byakuya looked at his sister. The more she grew, the more she resembled her elder sister.

 _Hisana. ..._

" _Take care of her, for me Byakuya. Love her, like I would. Be there for her when she needed you. Protect her... promise me, that you will protect her at any cost, Byakuya. .. this was my last and one and only wish "_

I will, hisana, I will. I would protect her,even if it cost me my life.

"Nii-sama. ...?"

He may be cold, stoic and emotionless at times ... but that doesn't mean he didn't care about people. how could he remain stoic ,when his sister's life was threatened, twice in a single week?

"Rukia, just, for once ,please do as I say "

She knew that his decision was final. Trying to change it was futile .

" It's time that I appoint a personal body guard for you. Things are getting pretty serious "

Rukia gaped at her brother. Really? Another body guard? Aren't shuhuie and renji enough for that? She couldn't lead a free life .all her life , she has been surrounded by guards, always. .. but she could not resent her brother for what he was doing. Her life was under threat. But another bodyguard? A personal one? He was going way too overboard...

"Nii-sama, there would be no need to appoint a new one for me. Renji and shuhuie could handle fine" she doesn't need one more tailing behind her, two were pretty enough to irritate .

"Rukia, I don't want to take chances on your life. I am appointing a personal bodyguard for you and he would be attending classes with you, at karakura high. It's .."

"WHAT? " she was visibly seething.

He knew that much. May be he should sound more strict?

"Listen Rukia, listen clearly " Rukia could hear the change in her brother's voice... "Your life was being put in danger more than a single time, in just a week's span. We haven't figured who had done it. I am not taking chances and THAT'S IT "

He raised his voice a little at last two words, emphasising that his decision was final . Rukia pouted like a five year old child. If he finalised anything, he wasn't going to budge from that decision .

'I am going to miss what little of freedom I had. ...' she thought...

Byakuya exactly knows what was running in his sister's mind. But he couldn't do anything. Call it his overprotective ness or obsession. He needed to protect her .the stakes are too high to take chances.

" kurosaki Ichigo "

"What? " Rukia asked her brother once again. She was sulking too much to focus on her brother's words...

"the name of your personal body guard is, Kurosaki Ichigo. He will be attending classes with you at karakura high, and is your personal body guard. He will be joining you at school. Next week."

"But nii-sama, what would my class mates think? They can't even talk with me freely, if I had a bodyguard"she lowered her face and whispered "I won't have any friends there. ..."

"Who said that he would be attending the school as a body guard? "

Rukia's eyes shot up at her brother ...

"He will be attending as a fellow student. He won't cause any commotion. Is it now ok for you? "

"wha- how? They would easily differentiate a man to a boy who is 17 years old nii-sama " seriously, had her brother lost his mind ?

"Well, what if he is younger ? Do you have any objections? "

she could hear the smirk in his voice. Damn. ... she was running out of excuses. ...think rukia. ..

Byakuya sighed. ..

"Rukia, it's just for a short period of time. Atleast until we found out who was behind those attacks and take action. "

Rukia nodded her couldn't argue anymore .

"Good, now if you have to tell good byes to your friends here "

xxx

Thursday morning, rukia found herself sitting in front of the principal of karakura high, with her brother beside her. Apparently, it seemed that her brother knew her principal well, probably an old friend.

"Jushiro, this is my sister, Rukia. "

The said man turned towards her and smiled kindly . She immediately felt the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach ease away. The smile was warm and fatherly

"Hello, Rukia -chan. It's good to meet you finally. Byakuya mentioned about you. "

" hello sir,I am pleased to meet you" Rukia greeted him back politely .

The elderly principle smiled warmly at her ."I would let the staff to esort you to your class room " saying so, he called over one of the staff members inside his cabin.

Rukia looked once last time at her brother. He smiled reassuringly at her. She turned around to follow the staff member to the class room.

Jushiro looked at Rukia's retreating form "she looks much like hisana. ."

Eyeing his sister move away from him, he couldn't help the insecurity he was feeling. ...

"Yeah. ."

"So, when will her personal bodyguard start attending the school? "jushiro asks,with a smirk.

" next week. The coming Monday "

.

Class 3-A

"Class, we have a new student .I hope you would welcome her "

"Hello, my name is Rukia kuchiki. It was nice meeting you! Please take care of me "

At once, the class started murmuring.

'she's a pretty little thing '

'isn't she the sister of byakuya kuchiki ?the one who owns the kuchiki corporation? '

'I hope she isn't bitchy '

'she's hot ,dude! '

'aren't her eyes beautiful. They are like rare gems '

'dude, she had a great ass'

Rukia just want to burry herself into the ground. But she kept her smiling charade. She just need to be patient. People are too straight forward here. ..

"Ok. Now ,Ms. Kuchiki, please take the empty seat behind Ms. Arisawa. Arisawa, please raise your hand. "

A girl with black spiky hair running past her shoulders, with brown eyes raised her hand. Rukia moved towards her. Giving a true friendly smile, she introduced herself.

"I am kuchiki rukia, nice to meet you "

"I am Arisawa tatsuki, it was nice meeting you " the girl smirked at her in a friendly manner.

She seemed like a nice girl. Perhaps this place wouldn't be as bad as she thought. ..

Murmurs quietened down as class started.

.

"Alright class, I'll be going now, enjoy you break."saying so,the teacher exited the class.

With in seconds, everyone surrounded Rukia's seat, suffocating her.

"Oy! You people are scaring her the first day itself. Back off "Tatsuki shouted at the students surrounding rukia.

Most of the students, afraid of her, backed off.

A busty orange haired girl came to her. "Hi , I am orihime inoue, it's nice to meet you "

Rukia returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you inoue-san, I am kuchiki rukia "

Tatsuki smiled at them. "Kuchiki-san, let me introduce you to the rest of my friends" she was about to continue, when ,Suddenly, a woman with long wavy blond hair, and blue eyes marched into the class room...

"hey –" she immediately stopped when she saw rukia in the class.

"Oh! This must be the new girl that every one were talking about. You have created quite a stir. You know? "

Rukia looked blankly at the person in front of her. ..

"Oh, you look very cute. No wonder that the boys of your class are devouring you with their eyes itself "

With that, rukia turned scarlet ...

Tatsuki groaned, face palming herself. .. "rangiku, don't scare her the first day itself "

"Che , by the way, I am Rangiku matsumotou, class 3-B "

"I am rukia kuchiki. It's nice to meet you. "

.

By the end of the 20 minutes brake, Rukia was plain exhausted.

Lunch passed, With arisawa inviting her to their group of friends. She was partly happy that people were friendly here..

After the lunch ,two of the classes were completed .

It was then that their home room teacher made an appearance.

"Hello students. There was an emergency staff meeting. So, there would be no classes for the rest of the day. You can go home "

"YEEEEEH. ..." All the students shouted their appreciation.

Rukia thanked the heavens for listening to her prayers. Digging into the bag, she found her cell phone

"Nii-sama, are you still in karakura ? " she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Jushiro told me of the emergency staff meeting. I thought that I would pick you, before going back. I was waiting for you at the principal's room."

"Ok, I am coming " she told it as calmly as possible. She packed her things hurriedly. Waving goodbye to her newly found friends, rukia dashed out of the door. ..

It was really a very long exhausting day. ...

.

 **.**

 **Soooo... what do you think? In our next chapter our hero will enter. Take care friends. ...**

 **And one more thing, please do review! I would love to know your opinion!**


	2. Missing pineapples and smirking oranges

Byakuya looked at his sister, who was now resting on his shoulder as they drove to the new house in karakura.

He looked down at his sister, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent , that she reminded him of the young girl whom he asked permission to marry her sister

5-year-old Rukia giggled ..."marry her? "

The young man smiled at the cute little girl "yes, I wanted to marry your sister. Will you give me your permission? "

The girl frowned a little. "why do you need my permission? "

"You are her only Family. And your permission means a lot to her "

The girl widened her doe-like amethysts orbs and then smiled sweetly, Nodding as if she had understood.

Suddenly, her face turned anxious "will you be taking her away from me? "

Byakuya knelt down to the girl. taking her hand in his, "No, I would never do such a thing. I promise you that I will never separate you from her "

"Do you love her? " The girl asked him, with pure innocence shining in her eyes

" more than my life "

The girl gave a toothy grin "ok, I will give you permission to marry her "

" Kuchiki -sama , we are here "

Byakuya looked at the mansion Rukia would be staying at. It was way too smaller for his taste. But his sister argued that there would be no point in it since only she would be living in the house.

He looked at his sister. He really doesn't want to wake her up...

" Rukia, wake up. We are home "

"No, go away "she muttered sleepily

Byakuya sighed. His sister can sleep even through an earthquake.

Shaking her slightly, he attempted to wake her once more.

Startled, she woke up from her much-needed nap.

"we are home. " her brother implied calmly.

"I am sorry, nii-sama, I was exhausted" Rukia replied quietly.

"I understand. Anyway, I need to get going. Don't go anywhere without security, Rukia. At least until your new bodyguard arrives. Abarai or Hisagi will be picking you up from the school. Keep your phone with you always. Contact Abarai or Hisagi if you find anything suspicious.

And I also expect that you maintain your grades. I wish you to be at the top of the class. Understood? "

"Hai, Nii-sama. I would never neglect my studies. I will make you proud "

"Good, A Kuchiki never accepts defeat. Got that? "

"Hai "

"And Rukia, take care of yourself. I will be calling you from time to time "

" Hai Nii-sama, take care of yourself "

He doesn't want to leave her here. But he couldn't let her possibly stay in Tokyo. It was way too dangerous. The first time it was near her school, the second time is within her own house. It seemed that the culprit has help from inside. How could he let her stay there when her own home turned out to be insecure?

Rukia stepped out of the car, waving goodbye to her brother. She worriedly glanced at the Speeding car that carried her brother away from her.

Take care of yourself Nii-sama... You are the only Family I have ...

Next morning, karakura high.

The students were chitchatting in the corridors when a magnificent car stopped in front of the school.

'man, that car was awesome. ...'

'isn't it Mercedes-Guardian? Missile proof. It was hard to find them in Japan '

'whose car was it? '

'must be that Kuchiki girl '

As in tow, a raven-haired girl made her way out of the car and found that everyone was staring. .. no gaping at her. ... or her car. ...

Damn. .. she knew that this was bad. She could have done better with a Porsche. After all, which sane person would be traveling in a missile-proof car? Except for the middle east diplomats, drug dealers and powerful arm dealers ... Damn you. ... Nii-sama.

She stepped out of her car and started crossing the huge ground to get to the classroom. She was aware of the boys ogling her from head to toe ..Tsh. ... poor fellows. ...

5

4

3

2

1...

"What are you looking at "a loud menacing voice was heard, scattering most of the boys. They hurried back to their classes. ..

Rukia turned around to see her red-haired friend slash bodyguard making his way towards her.

A tall man, with red hair past his shoulders, tied up with a white bandana. His face was set into a light scowl, Trying to Intimidate anyone who tried to ogle her. It suited him, with the tattoos, making him look more badass. His black T-shirt paired with dark blue jeans were form-fitting, showing his perfect body. She wouldn't deny it. Abarai Renji is one attractive man. Her childhood friend grew into a handsome young man.

Renji, who caught her eyeing him, smirked sexily at her. Rukia does he have to smirk like that! That idiot! It makes him look more handsome.

She was a teenage girl for fuck sake!

Lately, she has been feeling things.. for her childhood friend... She doesn't know what those feelings are, but she was determined to find them...

He loved to see her blush. Her cheeks would be dusted with a slight shade of pink while her lips would be slightly parted. Her eyes would cast down making her look extremely beautiful. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her senselessly. He was yet to taste her luscious lips. He was controlling himself but he doesn't know how long that control would be. He doesn't want to risk their friendship. He should make sure that she too, was feeling mutual before he touched her...

"Hey ruks "

The raven-haired woman looked at him. Smiling softly, he tucked the stray bang falling between her eyes behind her ear. Rukia blushed at the gesture.

" Take care. Let me know if any idiot is bugging you. Call me if anything goes wrong. Ok ?"

Rukia nodded, unable to talk as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Lately, it happened whenever he was near her...

" Um... Ok... I have to go, bye Renji "

He smiled tenderly at while she turned around to save herself from further embarrassment. Damn it. Get it together, Rukia Kuchiki ! He was your childhood friend for God's sake!

Renji stared at the retreating form of his friend. He tugged at the collar, feeling the temperature of the body rise, as he checked her shamelessly. It was her fault that her back was so enticing with a cute little ass that hid under that little skirt of hers. ..

Actually, he rarely gets a chance to ogle her like this. In Tokyo, he was always busy because he was not Rukia's bodyguard. He was Byakuya's bodyguard. Moreover, her brother would skin him alive for ogling her. Here, no one was there to stop him from showing his feelings. It's that he should be cautious around hisagi at least until she accepts his feelings. ..

Rukia enters her new classroom...

"Good morning Kuchiki "

" Good morning Arisawa -san. And don't call me Kuchiki, Rukia would be fine "

Smirking at her, she replied " if you want me to address you by your first name, then you must call me by my first name "

Grinning, Rukia replied... " fine by me ...Tatsuki "

The two girls grinned. Then Tatsuki stopped grinning abruptly. She caught Rukia's hand, and swiftly moved her out of way, delivering a kick so strong that the person stumbled into the wall behind them.

Rukia, for a moment, was too confused to understand anything.

" Chizuru, I swear, if you are not going to stop your antics, I am going to break your bones. "

Rukia looked at the girl, whom Tatsuki addressed. The girl was on the ground, as the result of Tatsuki's punch. She was grinning, adjusting her broken spectacles as if to get a better view of her. Rukia shuddered at her malicious grin.

" You don't know how to enjoy the beauty, Arisawa "

Not bothering about the girl, Tatsuki turned towards Rukia " Be careful with her, Rukia "

" Um... What's wrong with her? "

Tatsuki sighed, " it's nothing. She tends to show more interest ... in women "

" Oh! " Rukia perfectly understood now.

The day passed pleasantly. Tatsuki gave her a tour around, explaining how things worked at karakura high. And Rukia perfectly understood why her Nii-sama chose the school. Though it was not as strict as her old school, It offered all the facilities that her old school consisted of.

After the school. ..

"So, you were interested in swimming? " Tatsuki asked Rukia, keen on knowing about the Kuchiki princess.

" Yeah. I love to swim. My old school swimming course. I didn't expect karakura high to provide one " Rukia answered.

" why did you leave Tokyo all so sudden? I mean, leaving in the last year is not that good " asked Tatsuki

Rukia abruptly stopped. She was actively avoiding such a question since she arrived. What now? Should she tell her the truth?

Seeing her uneasiness, Tatsuki sighed, "You don't have to tell me if it's personal. I am just casually asking. "

The raven-haired girl nodded at her and the two began walking towards the gates.

" I would drop you if you like " offered Rukia.

"Nah, I have to wait for Orihime. She was attending the meeting with sewing club members. Apparently, Ishida uryu, the president of the sewing club was on the football team, which would be representing the team in the upcoming matches. The football team was undergoing a vigorous training. As a vice-president, Orihime needs to supervise the meeting. "

"Oh! I would like to wait, If it is ok with you " replied Rukia.

" Well, If you wanted to, then it's ok. Besides, I could use some company while waiting " grinned Tatsuki.

Rukia returned her gesture while picking up her phone to text Renji. The two girls found a place to sit.

"Well, when are the Interschool competitions gonna start? " asked Rukia, curious to know.

"They start in about two weeks time. I would be representing karakura high in martial arts " said Tatsuki.

"wow, that's good to know. I wish you good luck " Rukia replied enthusiastically.

Chuckling at her, Tatsuki replied, "it's two weeks away still. I will try my level best "

Their chat was interrupted, by a busty auburn-haired girl

" Tatsuki-chan. .. Oh, Kuchiki-san, you are here too... Are you waiting for someone? " The shy girl asked innocently.

Rukia smiled at the sweet girl "We were waiting for you, Inoue-san. If you don't mind, I would give you a ride to your home "

Waving her hands in front of her, Orihime replied frantically " Oh! No, we do not wish to impose on you "

"No, I would like to. "

"And please call me Orihime, " said the auburn-haired girl

Rukia nodded her head, smiling at the girl.

Just then, a shiny black Merc stopped in front of the school gates.

"looks like Renji is here, come on girls "

"The three girls made their way towards the school gates. A man, with black spiky hair, and with a tattoo 69 on his left cheeks emerged out of the briefly frowned before her face morphed into a smile.

Rukia smiled brightly at him . "shuuhei..."

Shuuhei smiled at her, Ruffling her hair, earning a glare from the raven-haired girl.

" shuuhei, stop doing that. .. " said the girl, pouting

Shuuhei laughed harder " I can't help it. You look like my cute little sister "

Rukia eyes softened. She knew that hisagi used to have a sister, who died early. He always looked after Rukia, like his own sister...

"But there is no need to embarrass your sister in front of her friends "

Shuuhei looked confused for a second, before noticing the two girls beside her who were looking at the car in awe. Shuuhei smiled, while Rukia groaned mentally.

"This is Mercedes-Guardian, a missile-proof car, " said shuuhei, his eyes sparkling with humor, while Rukia groaned audibly. ..

"Oh, sorry. By the way, I am shuuhei hisagi, Rukia's bodyguard " he introduced himself to the two girls who were now looking at him and Rukia.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime wore a dumbstruck expression. They looked back and forth between Rukia to shuuhei.

"Shuuhei, I offered them ride to their house, " she said, looking at him

Hisagi smiled warmly at her and then turned towards the girls. Chuckling at their awestruck faces, he asked them for the address and motioned them to get into the car, politely.

The three girls sat at the back, while shuuhei, sat in the front seat. Rukia raised the panel, separating them from shuuhei and the chauffeur

"Damn Rukia, we thought he was your boyfriend, " said Tatsuki while Orihime nodded vigorously, " he was so handsome, " said the auburn-haired girl, quickly blushing at her tongue slip

Rukia widened her eyes and then laughed out. Stopping herself, she looked at Tatsuki " He was like a brother to me "

" Um... Sorry "said the two of them sheepishly.

Smiling at them, she mentioned them not to worry. Her thoughts drifted off to a particular red-haired friend. If her friends reaction to hisagi was this alarming, she wondered how they would to Renji ... though she doesn't mind them mistaking him for her boyfriend...

Rukia bit her lower lip. Damn. .. what was this weird feeling? She feels hot and bothered whenever he was near. Her heart races up at his proximity. This morning. ..what was that intense look on his face? She had never seen such a look on his face. It was exciting and at the same time frightening to her. ...as if he was ravishing her with his eyes. .. he never looked at her like that... was he feeling the same as her. ...? Or was she imagining things?

She wanted to talk to him tonight. .. sort out the thing. ...she never got a chance to do so in Tokyo. Either shuuhei or her brother was always with her, making it difficult for the petite teenager to express her feeling towards the redhead. she had always felt something more than friendship. she wouldn't say it, love. love was a too strong word for that. mutual attraction? yeah. that's the thing. she likes him very much. both physically as well as in person. Renji was very protective of shooed away her admirers. she had been asked out on numerous occasions. but she always politely declined those offers.  
if he was feeling the same, then, she would like to take a chance to know what was happening to her. ... to them...he was her best friend. ...

Little did she know that whatever she had planned, was not meant to happen. ...

She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone pinched her cheek. Rubbing her sore cheek, she glared at her new friend, whose eyes were sparkling with humor.

"thinking about someone special? " asked Tatsuki. Rukia flushed a little. Recovering herself, she replied back "Nope... I was just. ..thinking. ..about the economics assignment "

" sure you are.." said Tatsuki, her eyes shining mischievously. Before Rukia could defend herself, the car halted.

" looks like we are here... Thanks, Rukia " says Tatsuki waving goodbye to her. Orihime follows her, thanking Rukia ...

The car started running again, while Rukia sank back into the seat. She lowered the panel so that she could speak to Shuuhei.

" Shuuhei, where was Renji?"

For a second, shuuhei remained silent. "Renji went back to Tokyo, Rukia. Kuchiki -sama asked for him. "

Rukia felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. Clutching her school bag silently, she remained silent. Why would Nii-sama call him? He just left yesterday. Has anything. ...

" Shuuhei is everything alright there. Is Nii-sama alright? " she asked, anxious for her brother's life.

Shuuhei turned around, assuring her with a smile. "Everything is alright Rukia, Kuchiki-sama is fine. "

Rukia sank back into seat, relieved, while Shuuhei turned front, emotionlessly gazing into space. ...

Everything is not alright Rukia. ...

Weekend passed like a blur for haven't returned yet, but called her, telling that he would be visiting his adopted family , hopefully returning in a week.

A week sounded very long for Rukia. ...

Monday morning, karakura high.

Class 3-A

A student was wailing uncontrollably, while other students were sympathizing with him. ..

Mizuiro rubbed his forehead, hoping that the attempt would sooth the headache because of his friend's antics

Asano Keigo was bawling, uncontrollably. Beside him was Tatsuki, ready to hit him, if not refrained by Orihime.

"Dammit Keigo, you should work harder if you are removed from the team to earn your place back., not bawling like a stupid idiot, " said Tatsuki, her control lost, hitting him squarely on the head.

" Owwwww. Tatsuki. I didn't do any wrong. Kenpachi took me out of the team without a valid reason. " he started wailing once again.

" Yeah, forgetting about the game, missing the goal and ogling, who happens to be his daughter, isn't a mistake, is it, " said Ishida, entering the class, walking towards keigo.

With that, Tatsuki started hitting Keigo nonstop. ..

Rukia entered the classroom, sporting a dull look. The weekend was so boring. She was banned to go anywhere until her new bodyguard showed up. Nii-sama's orders. ..even shuuhei couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't even remember his name. ...her new personal bodyguard...

Sighing, she entered the class and was surprised to find Tatsuki beating the shit out of a boy. ..she made her way towards them.

"Um. .. Tatsuki? " Rukia approached them cautiously. Four pairs of curious eyes looked at her.

Keigo's eyes shined. Suddenly, he was out of his seat, making a beeline for Rukia. "Oh! You must be the new student they are talking about. You are lovely..."

Rukia took a step back, bewildered at his behavior.

Keigo's face met with a fist. He immediately fell down, nursing his bleeding nose. Ishida pushed up his spectacles and stepped front to introduce himself.

" You must be the new student. , right? " Rukia nodded to him

"I apologize for my friend's behavior. I am Ishida uryu. " Ishida extended his hand.

Taking his hand and shaking it lightly, Rukia let go of his hand .with a pleasant smile on her face, she replied back "No need to apologize, Mr. Ishida. "

Tatsuki walks in. "Rukia, these are my friends from childhood. This is Mizuiro Kojima, this is Sado yasutora, and this is Ishida uryu. ... and that idiot lying over there was Asano keigo " Tatsuki turned towards her friends "guys, this is Rukia Kuchiki "

Rukia bowed to them "it's pleasure to meet all of you. Tatsuki told that you were busy with the soccer training "

"yes, with the interschool competitions ahead of us, our coach Kenpachi wanted us to train completely on Thursday and Friday, the entire day, for upcoming two weeks too, " said Ishida

"But, won't you be missing your classes, " said Rukia, frowning.

" Kuchiki-san, the principal offered to arrange for the special classes for the soccer team but apparently, none of the team members were interested . " said uryu.

", is this competition that important? " asked Rukia

" Please, Kuchiki-san, Ishida would be fine, and the competition is very important for us. This time, the interschool competitions are not only among the local level. They had extended it to the national level...And talented students would be picked up by the Japan football association .they would be trained by the excellent coaches and will have a chance to play with talented players like kaein Shiba. "

Rukia looked shocked at that name. ..kaein was her favorite football player. He is the most talented Japanese football player.

"No way Ishida, are you telling me, kaein Shiba, the football sensation of Japan? "

Ishida nodded, mildly amused.

" He is my favorite Ishida, " said Rukia, smiling widely.

"Yeah. He's fantastic at the sport " replied Ishida.

"You should really work hard then, " said Rukia, still smiling.

"we will try our level best, Kuchiki-san "

Everyone settled into their seats while their homeroom teacher made it into class.

Ms. Ochi smiled at her students...

"Alright class, today, we have a new student joining our class. " Ms. Ochi announced her students.

Rukia paid no attention, mindlessly doodling in her book. That was until she heard audible gasps and murmurs, she lifted her head to look up to know what had caused the reaction.

And she. ..Kuchiki Rukia ... gasped. ..

There was a student, standing in front of the class, who looked like the twin brother of kaein Shiba, except for his orange hair, which extended to the nape of his neck, his bangs covering his eyes. His face was like that it was carved out of perfection.

Man. ..he looked like he was the definition for the word 'sexy'

He was tall, lean, with the perfectly carved body, peaking out from the black undershirt he was wearing behind his grey blazer, paired with grey pants, the uniform of karakura high.

" Yo! The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you " his voice was deep, husky, sending shivers down her spine. ..

Wait. ...

Kurosaki. ...

...

Realisation hit her, Widening her eyes at the new student... said orange haired person smirked, making the class girls swoon...

Widened amethysts met warm hazels. ...

Yo! How was the chapter? Let me know. Now, ichiruki fans, don't kill me for dragging some renruki into the story. I know that you would be angry. * ducks under the bed *

For now, all that I could say is sorry.

The conversation between Byakuya and little Rukia was an inspiration from a story, 'my life is a big what if ' I hope that you enjoyed it.

Thank you for the reviews Emman214/bleach power/rukiyuki/Opgirl /zangetsu50/missyshirayuki.

And thanks for the follows -Emman214/jokester3294/lena TGrei/Opgirl /ragegoat /Redly1024/Rukiyuki/zangetsu50/achalida /crystal789/mbravesgirl7/primalfreak.

And favourites- Opgirl /rukiyuki /jokester3294/redly1024.

You made my day and provided me with inspiration to write. Thank you.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM. AND DON'T HESITATE TO EXPRESS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY.

Love,

Amethyst hazel.


	3. Meet my sexy bodyguard

**Yo! I am back. Well, this chapter took too much time and I hope It would pass. However, I wanted to warn you that, this chapter contains mild violence. Skip that if you feel uncomfortable to read it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blood. .. blood was found all over the place ...**

 **Blood of her parents, bodyguards and every living person in that mansion.**

 **She kept running, running through the dark hall ways, a hopeless attempt to escape from those vile beasts. ... But she would try. ...she reached the main gate ...a wave of relief washed through her as she passed through it, running as fast as she could...**

 **A little farther ... into the city . They couldn't catch her. .**

 **A sharp pain shot up her leg, as she tripped over.**

 **Get up... she should get up. ...she should ...**

 **A shadow loomed over her..**

 **Terror filled every bone of her body. She tried to get up, failing miserably...**

 **Her ankle was caught in death grip. .. her hands were twisted backwards . .. she screamed. .. there was no one to save her. ...she was dragged back the rest of the way.**

 **Her attempt to cry was muffled by another pair of lips, that crushed hers in bruising manner. She tried to bite down the assaulter, while the sick bastard smirked into the brutal assault. She tried to push him off her, but her arms were tied . She moved her legs, a vain attempt, a weak defence to stop this. .whatever was going to happen to her. ..**

 **A sharp kick to her abdomen rendered her motionless, knocking the wind out of her .**

 **The sound of her dress being ripped infront, all the way down. ...**

 **All she could feel was painful cadence, grasping onto every part of her, splitting her body...**

 **All she could see was suffocating darkness,willing to consume her,take her away from this reality. ..**

 **.**

" **Burn down this place , Tousen "**

" **Hai, Aizen-sama. What have you decided to do with the boy ?"**

" **let him know what happened to his family in detail, and how we played with his precious little sister ".**

 **.**

 **.**

Widened amethysts met warm hazels.

Damn, did Byakuya mistook a model to be her bodyguard? Look at him. .. all the girls were drooling at him.

"Kurosaki , you would be sitting next to ... .ah! Kuchiki, please raise your hand. "

She dumbly raised her hand, aware of murderous stares she was getting from the class's female population.

Ichigo walked leisurely towards her . settling in empty seat beside her, he turned towards her

"Yo! Midget"

Yes, that single word, brought her out of her stupor .gritting her teeth, she controlled herself from launching on to him and kicking him senselessly

"What did you say. ..?" her voice was low, dangerous.

He smirked at her reaction .definitely an interesting one to deal with. .."Are you deaf ? Do you want me to repeat it once again, midget? "

He yelped at the sudden pain in his shins.

"Watch your tongue, orangutan. If you insult my height once again, you can kiss good bye to your job " Rukia hissed.

"Kurosaki, kuchiki , I expect you to pay attention to the class " the teacher's voice cut them from their glaring contest.

She felt an urge to stick her tongue out like a child. God, this man was infuriating. ..

Rest of day passed on with mild glaring contest between the petite girl and her sexy bodyguard.

The final bell rang, signalling that it was time to leave for home. Rukia was packing her things ...

" Your chauffeur won't be coming today " Her personal bodyguard told her in a perfect serious tone.

For a second, rukia wondered why his demeanour changed from brash and cocky to serious ..Masking her curiosity, she arched a brow

" why so? "

"Because you would be walking back with me, back to your house "

"Wha-No way in the hell. I am not walking with you " she protested, crossing her arms infront of her chest

"You have no choice midget, walk with me or I am going to carry you like a sack of potatoes, back to your place. "

The look in his eyes told that he was serious about carrying her. But she was kuchiki one orders her around .. I mean no one.

Ichigo yelped in pain, nursing his now abused shin. "what was that for? " he was glaring at her. ..

Rukia smirked evilly. "dare to call me midget again, you will receive the same treatment any time "

.

Rukia was walking by his side , silently. She couldn't understand a single thing. He told her that her chauffeur wouldn't be coming and they had to walk back home. They didn't walk from the school front gate. .instead, they used the small gate, situated at the back side of the school. The fact that he wasn't telling her anything, wasn't helping. She just wanted to pummel him and demand answers from him .

" care to explain, what's going on, kurosaki ? "

For a second, he seemed surprised that she talked, he stopped for a brief second and then resumed walking silently.

"Nothing happened, . I would appreciate if you move , kuchiki-san" he said in a gruff, serious tone that sounded much older than to the person walking beside her . He seemed like an officer in duty, serious, not like a 17 year old student she had seen in the morning. He sounded more professional to her than he was at school. For some reason, she preferred that brash and cocky handsome student to this serious looking professional. He seemed very alert, checking his surroundings constantly, as if the danger would spring our from any corner. His walking speed picked up, making it much difficult for her to keep up with. Nevertheless, she was a kuchiki. Kuchikis never complain. So she walked ,no jogged with him, the rest of the way.

When they were home, shuuhei was waiting for them, standing on the front steps.

"I appreciate your affort, kurosaki " said shuuhei, his eyes not leaving the orange haired. Kurosaki said nothing. Both men stood there for sometime, as if they were communicating telepathically .

Finally ,it was kurosaki, who broke the eye contact.

"the maid will show you the room you would be staying in "said shuuhei, with a warm smile on his face. Nodding his head, Ichigo stepped inside,Not bothering to look over her . This irritated the petite girl further. She know that something has happened and they were not telling her. She looked back at shuuhei, hoping that she would get answers from him.

"Alright, tell me shuuhei, what exactly happened? "

"Nothing happened Rukia "

No, she was not letting it go . Something happened. She could tell it by looking into shuuhei fear stricken face, which he was trying to mask.

"Don't give me that Bullshit, shuuhei. You are clearly panicked over something. Tell me what was it. "

"Nothing, Rukia. I would tell you if anything grave happens. Wouldn't I? "

No, she wasn't buying it. But she knows that he wouldn't be telling her even if she begged him to tell. She would figure it out herself.

"Alright then. I would be in my room " she told in her icy voice, to which he flinched visibly.

.

She headed directly to her room , without stopping and shut her door forcefully. She was tired. .. tired of this. Tired of being shut , from the rest of the world. She couldn't care what happened to her. She need to get away from here. Far away from here. She couldn't live like this. It suffocated her...

Just for once, she wanted to be a care free girl, who would do whatever she wanted. Roam however, wherever she liked without bodyguards surrounding her. Being rukia. ..just Rukia. .with no kuchiki tailed to her name.

.

"So, do you think they were waiting for her, near the corner of the school? " asked shuuhei.

Ichigo nodded his head "I saw them. From where I was seated , I could get a clear view of that corner , they were clearly visible. They were there . I requested the permission of my teacher to go out. I observed them from some distance. They were clearly waiting .I mean, trying to get to her the first chance they got ."

" They may be the same ones that attacked her in Tokyo. After all,they chose the same place, her school again " said shuuhei.

"May be, maybe not, Hisagi. They could be local gangs, who foolishly tried to kidnap her without a proper plan, just for money ,she's a kuchiki . Or like you said, they might be ones who attacked her in Tokyo. Either way, she might have gotten into the held no weapons, atleast ,that's what I've noticed. They are trying to kidnap her

Hisagi nodded his head, totally agreeing with Ichigo. Just then, the maid arrived into the room , telling them that the dinner was ready.

Both of them descended the stairs, heading towards the dining table

Just then, a maid walked to them hurriedly, worry etched on her face.

"Hisagi -san, Rukia -sama's door was locked. I went to inform her about the dinner, she wasn't responding "

Both the men rushed towards Rukia's room.

"Rukia, open the door " shuuhei pounded on the, hoping he would get the answer.

" ,kuchiki, open the door "Ichigo tried, failing to get the answer.

"Does her room have a window? "he asked shuuhei. Shuuhei nodded to him. At once, he rushed outside, with shuuhei trailing behind him.

Once he reached her window, he noticed that he could climb through the branches of the tree, and it was pretty easy to enter her room. Without any thought, he climbed the tree with an ease and looked at the window. It was wide open. He swiftly glided through it into her room. Her room was pretty clean. He unlocked the door, which was locked from inside. The bathroom door was open.

Shuuhei followed into the room, pretty anxious.

"Where is she? "

"she was not in her room. "replied Ichigo calmly.

" could they have been here? "replied shuuhei. His mind was numb and his heart was beating rapidly.

"No, she escaped. .." said Ichigo

"wha -why would she do it? This was her house. Why would she escape? She know that she was being targeted. She would never resort to such a foolish act "

"No. Look . The window was wide open ,the door was locked from inside. And there was no sound. She must not be far off. I will go get her . You are not coming .you will be staying here and will be guarding the house like nothing had happened. Got that? "

Shuuhei nodded his head, totally understanding his motive, while Ichigo headed for the main door.

.

She has no idea. No fucking idea where to head was stupid of her. There was someone out there, ready to attack her the first chance they got . Stupid stupid stupid... why should her brother and shuuhei keep things from her?This is her life dammit! .she has the right to know what's happening. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she haven't paid attention to where she was heading.

Unknowingly, she stumbled into a dark alley.

Suddenly, she heard cacklings...accopanied by the shadows of drunksters stumbling at the mouth of the alley...

A chill ran through her spine. Oh no. She doesn't want to deal with them now. No, not now. .she turned to see that she reached the blind end. What now? The noises were nearing. .. God. ...she needed to escape from here... but she couldn't find a single goddamn way. . Her heart was beating rapidly .

Suddenly, those voices started to fade. She waited, until no noise was heard and started to move. she needed to go back to her new home...

Not having any energy to carry on further, she slumped on to one of the benches in the small park.

She knew that she was acting like a preschool kid. But she just wanted to get out of that place. She know that she was being targeted. She could die at any moment, given that she was without security .why? Why it was that her family was constantly being targeted? Last time it was Hisana. ...

Hisana. ..

Her elder sister.

Who died 7 years ago.

She was shot . Despite the chain security that her brother-in-law provided. Despite his furious attempt to keep herself and hisana safe. ..

He lost her. .. they lost her. ...

What would be different now? She know that they would kill her, no matter wherever she goes. Even she travelled in a missile proof car. It was a futile attempt to save her. They would tend to catch her in her most vulnerable moment. The next time she met her brother, maybe he would be looking at her corpse. That idea unnerved her the least.

But the thought of looking at her brother's corpse was what made her head spin. No. ..She was not ready to loose. ..anyone close to her.

"Yo! " a familiar voice spoke, distracting her thoughts . she looked up to find him staring at her..He sat down beside her. For a moment, neither of them talked. The night breeze was too cool, making her shiver. Atleast it wasn't raining. .she thought. ..

She felt something on her shoulder.

"put it on " he told her, no ordered her.

"You don't order people around "she said, putting on the coat she had given her.

"Che. "

Again they were silent. He picked up his phone, and started dialing a well known number ...

"Ah! I found her. She's safe with me. We were heading back "

"Come on, let's head back. Shuuhei was worried sick about you " he said, his voice casual, sounding like a 17 year old kid, with no traces of authority, or seriousness that he displayed, earlier that day...

For a moment she was silent. She doesn't know what to speak of her current situation. She hoped that he would shout at her. She raised her head to look at his face. His orange fringe was concealing his eyes, while he stood there, waiting for her.

She wanted to look into his eyes to know what he was feeling right now. Was he not angry with her? At her attempt to run away? Why was he suddenly kind to her? He sounded friendly. ..

She lifted herself from the bench and started walking. He followed her, soon walking beside her.

It was him who broke the silence again.

"So, , why on the earth, kuchiki -san . ."

"Will you stop calling me that. ..?", Ichigo raised an eyebrow while she continued "it sounds like a mocking rather than a respectful gesture . And you make it sound like I was a grumpy old woman "

"Does it? "he chuckled "well, pardon me. I am not one for honorifics "

"Then don't "she retorted sharply.

He sighed "then what should I call you?"

"Rukia would be fine, kurosaki "

"It's Ichigo. "

She blinked

He continued "call me Ichigo. Kurosaki is way too formal when you want me to call you by your first name "

"Um...ok. .. I-Ichigo . .." she spoke, as if testing each letter of his name. ..

She looked at him. His face was relaxed. She couldn't help herself from staring at him. His orange fringe was swaying with the cool breeze ,revealing his eyes . They were focused. When his eyes met hers for a fraction of second, she could see those beautiful gold flecked eyes,but couldn't grasp the emotion that was captivated in there.

She averted her gaze, a faint blush developing on her porcelain skin.

Damn! He caught her staring at him. ..

She heard him chuckle lightly, but decided not to raise her voice about it. But she couldn't. Everything about him riled her up so much that she actually wanted to get into a verbal fight with him,which she desperately wanted to win, at any cost.

She don't know why she was feeling that way ..

"Why were you chuckling? " she asked, annoyance evident in her voice. She expected him to come back at her.

He sighed " it's nothing. By now, I am quite used to people staring at me, all the time"

That idiot. ..

"I am not staring at you "she said in a week attempt to defend herself against him.

He gave her a cocky grin, while she stuttered at her words. ..

"did I say that 'you' are staring at me, Rukia? "

For some unknown reason, her name, the way he pronounced it, as if savouring each syllable, made her immobile for a second.

"Hey, you ok? " he looked at her, concerned filled in his beautiful ambers. .

"I -I am fine " she mentally cursed herself for stammering infront of him.

"Look, if you just wanted to go somewhere, tell us. We would take you there. Don't go by yourself. We were still trying to figure out who were after you. " he said gently

She nodded, not wanting to voice out her opinion on it .

They reached her house. Offcourse, shuuhei was waiting for them on the front steps. Yeah, she would get an ear full from him now, and from her Nii-sama later.

But his expression portrayed a different emotion. ..his face was pale, drained out of blood. ... horrified. ...

"Shuuhei. .. " she whispered, unable to move. Something terrible happened. ...

"what happened Hisagi? " kuros- Ichigo asked him carefully. .

.

"The hitsugayas were brutally murdered "

.

.

 **So ,how was the chapter? You must be angry with me for not mentioning much ichiruki. But, they just met. So in next chapter, we would be having high school drama again.**

 **Thanks for the reviews -mbravesgirl7/achalida /rukiyuki /bleach power/ MugetsuIchigo/IRReader/Opgirl /Ichiruki 4vr .**

 **And for the follows and favourites. Thankyou once again.**

 **And don't forget to review. I love them really and I do appreciate them . constructive reviews are much more welcomed.**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	4. Grievance and comfort

**Hey friends. I think today is Ichigo's birthday. I mean July 15 th. So today I started my next story . An Ichiruki vampire fanfic. I will publish it soon. I would like your support. For today, enjoy this chapter on Ichigo's birthday.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO KUROSAKI! !**

 **YOU WILL SURVIVE IN OUR HEARTS FOREVER! !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4.**

 **Rukia's P.O.V**

"The hitsugayas were brutally murdered "

.

Hitsugayas. ..

No...

Momo...

Her best friend ...

I tried to breathe. It was as if something was clogging my throat. I couldn't ... I couldn't breathe. No. .not Momo ..not her. No, she said she would be in Osaka. Mr and Mrs Hitsugaya... They don't deserve this. The hitsugayas are among the few of nobles who are kind to others ...

I tried to speak.. nothing came out of my mouth.

I felt weight around my shoulders. Shuuhei was trying to comfort me. All my surroundings were vague to my senses .

" What exactly happened shuuhei? " Ichigo asked shuuhei, his tone wary, his eyes cautious.

" They were murdered brutally, along with the guards and every living person in the mansion. The place was burnt down. "

Without thinking what I was doing, I retracted my phone from my bag, I began dialing Momo's number. Pick up the phone Momo. PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!

" Hey...Rukia .. she's ...she's ...gone " shuuhei whispered, his eyes shut tightly "she's gone."

My knees gave away. It was too much. My eyes failed to keep themselves open. Darkness slowly enveloped me. ...

The last thing that I remembered was a pair of strong yet comforting arms cradling me, as if trying to rescue me from succumbing to the darkness ...

xxx

Rukia woke up after an hour, clearly disoriented by that day's events .

" Hey. .."

She turned her head to find her new bodyguard standing near the door, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Hey. .." she replied, her voice hoarse.

He crossed the room , making his way towards the couch ..

For a moment, both of them were silent

" I wanted to know how it happened " she finally broke the silence .

"Are you sure about that ?" he asked, his voice hesitant.

"I can take it ." she said, her eyes determined . For a moment, he paused, hesitating whether to carry on with it or not . He switched on the television, grabbed the remote and surfed for the news channels.

" when did this happen? " she choked out the words .he looked at her and then towards the television, as if contemplating whether the idea of letting her know about it was right choice or not.

The television behind him buzzed, silencing his idea of not telling her ...

" _citizens of Japan , this is kenjiro yamoto,reporting from Japan's top news channel, ABN. We would be hearing news about the mass murder of one the most influential families in Japan, the Hitsugaya family... The Hitsugayas were among the central 46, the decision making body of Japan. They are known to be very friendly and kind people and are closely acquiented with the yamamoto, shiba families, the most influential families of japan. So far, no one could grasp the motive behind this mass murder . The only remaining member of the Hitsugaya family is their only son Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was away studying in stanford university. Hitsugaya was not available at the moment . Let us interact with our on spot media representative,"_

A young woman in her twenties appeared in the other half of television, reporting from the crime scene.

The place looked like it was burnt down .the walls that were once pure white with finest paintings decorated on their walls, were reduced to black scrapped ,over baked bricks, that might tumble down at any moment. The lush greenary that her friend loved was reduced to ashes .dead bodies were being carried around...

The lady reporter's voice brought Rukia's focus back to the television

" _the entire place was burnt down .So far, most of the burnt bodies were found and taken into custody by the forensic department of Gotei 13 .they refused to share any information regarding this case ._

 _Also ,they have still been searching for Momo Hitsugaya, who's body was missing. The police have yet to confirm her death "_

Rukia's eyes widened at the last piece of information , while Ichigo shut down the television. Shuuhei, who had been standing near the door all this time, crossed the room,towards Rukia's bed.

He gently patted Rukia's head, while she looked at him with misty knows what happened to her best friend .she hoped with all of her heart that momo survived this.

" I hope she would make it alive. There was no evidence that she was dead . " she finally croaked out.

He offered her a sad smile. .

Ichigo stood there, looking at their exchange. He couldn't offer her any kind of comfort. He wished he could.

He don't know why it felt like he was punched in the gut, when he looked at her face, which was contorted in pain, tears threatening to spill from the coners of her eyes, while she was trying to hold them back.

He fought back the urge to pull her into his arms. So that he could comfort her... tell her that everything would be alright. ..

Instead, he settled for watching her the whole night ,while she slept peacefully . Keeping her nightmares at bay.

He noticed how her midnight tresses splayed across the white pillow. How her long thick eyes lashes brushed her cheek. How her plump, red lips parted apart occasionally. Her elegant neck and her porcelain skin ...and. ...

Dammit. Since from when he was checking out high school girls ? much less the girl he ought to protect.

You are something. . You annoying midget ...

.

 **Gotei 13.**

 **Head captain's office.**

" **After, much deliberation, I suggest that this case will be handled by squad 13. It was well reputed to handle such tough cases, after all. " shunsui kyoraku addressed the gathered captains and lieutenants. "after all, the murder of someone as important as the Hitsugaya family is not to be taken lightly."**

" **But head captain, I request you to think over on this ,once again . Squad 13 is captainless, after the unnatural death of its captain, a year ago. Now, it would be difficult for lieutenant jaegerjaquez to handle the case as such " captain Aizen lectured, while the lieutenant of Squad 13 seethed at his words. Aizen triumphed internally. . His number one motive was to get the blue haired officer riled up.**

 **Nevertheless, Grimmjow calmed down . He certainly doesn't want to get into brawl with captain Aizen. If he wanted to deal the murder case of Hitsugayas, then he must play along as well.**

" **Well, captain Aizen. I do partially agree with you. However, from past 6 months, squad 13 is quite active and had solved a number of cases that were proved to be quite difficult to handle. Since you are interested in the case, as I see, why not work out jointly? Tokyo was under supervision of squad 13. But, considering about this case, The central 46 wanted this case to be handled as confidentially as possible .your squad would investigate about the murder while squad 13 would be searching for the missing one, Momo Hitsugaya. " shunsui completed, dropping off the bombshell.**

 **Aizen smirk dissolved , but quickly was replaced by a kind , fake smile.**

 **Grimmjow fought back a feral grin. take that you asshole.**

 **All the captains in the room murmured their approval over the decision.**

 **.**

Four days ..since four days. ..

Ichigo looked to his left to the raven haired midget, sitting lifeless in her seat and ignoring the class. her friend's disappearance affected her more than he thought. She distanced herself from everything, everyone. They haven't talked much, except for polite greetings... .nothing more. He tried to get her riled up or tease her. But she wore her classic ice mask,which was no different from her stick-up ass brother and haven't responded to any of his teasings like she did when she met him the first day.

Her eyes are soulful. Whatever she was feeling, would be reflected in those Violet eyes of hers , kuchiki mask or not damn it .

So far he had only seen her when she was angry, confused,pissed,horrified or sad.

And he wanted to know how her amethysts would be if she was happy...

Berating himself from having such thoughts, he stood up and packed his bag quickly .he swung his bag over his arm and patiently waited for the midget to finish her packing. When she finally finished, she looked up at him, her empty stare unnerving him. He didn't know why it effected him that much. He said to himself that though he acted like he doesn't give a shit about anyone, he was his job to protect her. ..

He nodded at her and started walking beside her, oblivious to curious stares they were getting.

.

Rukia know that half of the female population in their school were glaring daggers at her. Who wouldn't ? When the most handsome guy in the whole school was walking by her side? But she could care less about it now. Her best friend's family was butchered and burnt alive, with her missing.

Her stomach churned at the thought. She stopped moving, while tears threatened to spill . Closing her eyes,she took a long breathe, controlling tears the best she could, from falling.

She felt something warm encase her hand.

Looking down at her hand, she discovered, ichigo's warm, callous hand holding hers. She looked up at him, and felt heat rising to her cheeks under his scrutinised yet concerned gaze ."did you forget something ?" he asked her softly.

"N-no.. Let's move "she said, in her cold kuchiki tone.

His grip on her hand tightened. She looked up at him, confused and mildly irritated. He started moving towards the back door, tugging her and dragging her, despite her protests.

She could hear the shocked gasps from behind. Dammit. ...

"Ichigo, wait. ..what are you doing ? shuuhei will be waiting for me. .." she tried to sound pissed, but the dangerous scowl on her orange haired bodyguard's face made her wary.

Why is he like that ? He was perfectly alright a minute ago. ..

To avoid rumors in school, Ichigo agreed to walk back to home while shuuhei picked up Rukia as now, seeing them like this is enough to create rumor mill...

Dammit strawberry!

Ichigo stopped once they were outside the school. He removed his hand from hers, and started walking, as if nothing had happened. And this. ..infuriated Rukia to the core.

"Hey. ..are you listening to me. What the heck is the problem with you? " she demanded.

He looked at her for a moment, and then continued walking. She marched behind him, fuming at him

" You obnoxious Orangutan. Don't walk away like that while I am talking to you " she shouted, not bothering the strange looks bypassers were giving her. She moved faster, aiming to hit him in the shin. He instantly jerked his leg ,making her tumble and fall. she widened her eyes and shut them tightly, bracing herself for the impact...

But it never came...

She slowly opened one of her eye ...only to look at amused ambers. ...

He got her there. She opened her eyes fully while Ichigo bubbled with laughter, still holding her by waist . Her face reddened with embarrassment. She struggled to get out of his hold while he instantly tightened his hold on her.

He stopped laughing. His chocolate eyes looked at her, with amusement still dancing in his facial features. His orange mane was swaying softly to the cool evening breeze and his face looked serene.

No words crossed her mind at that moment to describe him . Handsome? No... it would be an ! She sounded so. ... cheesy. .

Suddenly he started leaning down slowly. His eyes, his beautiful gold flecked eyes looked straight into her sparkling violets.

. Her cheeks are covered with pink hue. What in the hell is he doing? Leaning down ...like that. ...is he. ...is he going to. ...ki-

His musky, spicy scent invaded her nostrils, pushing away her coherent thoughts . His breath fanned her face, earning goosebumps over her skin. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings.

Her other hand, which was resting on his chest, which tried to push him away, ended up clutching his shirt and drawing him nearer.

Her heart rate plummeted ,beating a tatoo in her chest. Oh God! She was in a trance, her movements entirely disabled.

He stopped an inch away from her. Flicking her nose with his, he gave her a crooked smile, which looked super sexy on his goddamn handsome face.

He straightened himself, releasing her from his hold . ...while she stood there still partially dazed.

"Oy, midget! "

Yeah. ..that ruined everything. ...

" what? " she snapped .

He smiled softly at her, which caught her off guard. He placed his hand round her shoulder, turning her towards the setting sun, which looked extremely beautiful. Unknowingly, a small smile appeared on her face.

" Rukia, sunsets are regarded as sad by many people, even though they are beautiful. But you know what? Sunsets leads us on a kind of hope ... we hope to see it again , because of its beauty. But, without a sunnrise, there will be no sunset. ..."

He looked into her doe like amethyst orbs, that reflected innocence.

" it is that sunset that makes us want the sunrise. ..hope for the sunrise. .."

He removed his hand from her shoulder. She immediately felt the loss of it. . his warmth that exuded into her being .

He dug his hands in his pockets ,continuing. ..

" No matter what happened in our lives. ..we should hope for better ...always. ..it is that hope that keeps us going on. .."

His honey coloured eyes looked into her Violet irises. .. he could sense many emotions swirling in those amethyst pools. ...

They stood there , silently watching the beautiful sunset, their minds tranquil and hearts at peace ..

No matter what happens. ..you could always hope for a better future. ..

 **Damn...this chapter took more time than required . I apologise for my late update. But I hope you enjoyed this. I was planning to place a masquerade ball in the story. Let me know your opinion on it.**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I LOVE THEM A LOT AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ON MY STORY.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Rukiyuki /bleach power/Opgirl /dbzgtfan2004/SquaMata /mbravesgirl7/Ichiruki 4vr/Gin**

 **For your reviews. .**

 **Thank you for the favourites and follows.**

 **And I welcome the new readers. .**

 **Love ,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	5. The shiba heir

**Hello everyone. This chapter is a short one and written in a hurry. I hope you would forgive me for any kind of mistakes.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Am not "

"Are too "

"Am not "

"Are too "

"Am not "

"Am not "

"Are too "

Rukia smirked at Ichigo's scowling face . She couldn't help but swoon at his scowl too. He looks too badass and sexy. ...

"Oy. ... why are you staring at me like that ? Is something there on my face "

Rukia quickly turned her head aside, her cheeks pink. Muttering "Idiot "

Ichigo allowed himself to smile at her .she looks too adorable. He just wants to. .

Dammit kurosaki, stay focused. You are here to protect her.

Rukia looked up at to see Ichigo's face contorted into a powerful scowl.

"Ichigo, is something bothering you ?" she asked him.

"why do you bother? "

" I do bother, because, I don't want your face to sport wrinkles from so much scowling and I don't want an old grumpy body guard trailing behind me, scaring my friends and classmates with his scowl alone. "

"YOU SHRIMP !" Ichigo tried to tackle Rukia, while she shrieked and started running pretty fast .Ichigo threw a pillow at her to slow her... ducking it, She ran down stairs with Ichigo on tail. Shrieks and laughs were heard all over the house. Shuuhei looked at Rukia, who was running around like a little kid. Happy, carefree. Smiling at the duo, he retreated ,decided to leave them alone.

"I am going to teach you to respect me, midget " he said, running around the couch, trying to catch the little minx.

"like hell I would. You should respect me idiot. I am your employer, have you forgotten that? "

Suddenly, he jumped across the couch, tackling her to the ground. Pinning her hands with his, he caged her entire body with his. Both of them failed to notice the position they were in. Catching his breathe, he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You are my captive now " he whispered her huskily "beg for my pardon "

She tried to even out her breathing, but her heart was beating erratically with his close proximity. For some unknown reason, she liked his breathe fanning over her face, and his alluring voice whispering into her and oh ! She loved the way his body was pressing onto her. She dared , eyeing him straight in the eye ,

" Che, Bite me "

Ichigo don't know what came over him, but he lowered his entire body, covering her slender body with his, dipping his head down to the hollow of her neck. He breathed in her heavenly scent. Damn. ...she was soo inviting. ...

And he bit her.

She stilled. Not surprised by his boldness, but at her own. The hand that rested on his chest was pulling him as close as possible, while her leg curved around his hip, bringing her intimate part to his own. He bit her then. Again. Her heart was hammering in her chest, while she restrained herself from moaning. His scent was so enticing.

"that was all you have got? Kidnapper? " she smirked at his surprised face. She don't know where this boldness came from, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to feel him.

He smirked down at her.

" the better part is yet to come, darling " he replied .with that he stood up, and yanked her up with him.

He distanced from her . Feeling the lose of her being close to him .damn. .he lost his control over again. He shook his head violently. What could he do? He's healthy man with raging hormones. flirting wouldn't hurt that much, does it ?

.

Her mind was still reeling . what was she doing? She was attracted to him. She know that much. Who wouldn't be?

But she didn't expect them to be this close in such a short period of time .after their little talk at the sunset, she would be lying if she said that she didn't like him. His presence comforts her. It Soothed her. What exactly is she Feeling towards him? It baffled her.

But she felt like giving it a try.

"Oyyyy Rukia! " Ichigo's shouts brought her out of her revere.

"What is it, you dolt? " she snapped

"Grrr. Don't talk to me like that, woman. I just wanted to ask you whether you wanted to watch champion's league. You said you wanted to watch kaein's match. It's nearly time " he looked at his watch.

Rukia looked at the digital clock near her table.

A fist connected to Ichigo's jaw, making him groan in pain.

"Idiot, you should have, told me earlier. The match must have started already. "she shouted, anger and annoyance evident in her face.

"Dammit, you don't have to punch me like that! It was you who wanted to watch it and forgot about it in first place "

"Whatever Idiot, now help fetching me the remote. " she turned around, searching for the remote .

"here it is " he handed her the remote in his hand, for which he was rewarded with a solid punch to his face.

"Dammit, Rukia! " he shouted, muttering a colourful string of curses under his breath. For a girl of her size, she sure is forceful. Rukia didn't bother biting him back with a retort as she didn't want to miss even a minute of the match.

By the time she switched to the sports channel, the match had already begun.

After a while

Rukia sat on the couch, motionless, too engrossed in the match. Her favourite player, Japan's star player was creating havoc on the field.

Ichigo watched the midget she devil curled up in the sofa and watching the game. Well, not the game to be exact. She was ogling kaein shiba, to be precise.

.

Rukia switched off the television.

"If you are so interested in him, why don't you ask your brother ? I am sure that he would introduce you to kaein . Aren't you partners with shibas? I am sure that your brother knows kaein personally "

Rukia turned towards him,her gaze innocently wide and clueless.

" I don't know anything regarding business. Nii-sama never discusses business matters with me. I just knew that shibas are the most influential family aside from the yamamoto family. I never met any one of them. But I came to know of the recent developments . It's that the shiba heir was engaged to the yamamoto heiress. It was all over media yesterday "

Ichigo went rigid.

Rukia continued to speak.

" Momo was close with the shiba family. She met kaein a couple of times. She promised me that she would take me the next time she meets him. " Rukia recalled momo promising her . It has been a week since she went missing. Sighing sadly, rukia turned towards Ichigo .

"Ichigo, are you alright? Why ar- " she was cut off as Ichigo stood up abruptly. Managing a smile towards her, he replied " nothing Rukia, I need some rest. I am going to my room . Ask shuuhei if you wanted anything. And if you wanted to go anywhere or to your friends, let me know " he ruffled her hair softly and left.

Rukia sat there, unable to understand anything as she thought back how fake his smile have been.

.

 **Alright, I know that you people are going to kill me. But here me out first please. I am busy as hell these days. My professors keep on giving my group some tough work to handle with. I wrote this chapter in a hurry. So I apologise for mistakes . As soon as my work was completed, I would update again . Until then...**

 **Thanks for the reviews,**

 **MugetsuIchigo /rukiyuki /Ichiruki 4vr /sumi /achalida /kei /SquaMata /windy50/IRreader/Opgirl /mbravesgirl7.**

 **And thanks for the guests reviews too**

 **Also, thanks for the follows and favourites**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	6. Tattoos and redheads

**Hey guys! Finally, . Here is the next chapter . Hope you would enjoy this. Sorry for not posting in such a long contains some explicit content, clumsily written. Pardon me. It's my first attempt at writing explicit content. ..**

 **.** **The bed creaked as he reversed their positons, pinning the woman down,with his brute strength as he began thrusting harder and faster.. The woman found purchase onto his broad muscular shoulders,covered in elaborate tribal tattoos that extended all over his lower back . She cried in pleasure and pain, as he yanked her hair, thrusting deeper, harder into her .he could sense his peak nearing. With one powerful thrust, he emptied himself into her and the women cried in pure bliss as she reached her own peak.**

 **Early in the morning…**

 **Fastening the button of his jeans, he turned towards the still sleeping woman .turning away, he started hunting for his shirt, which was thrown to a corner .sighing, he made his way across the room.**

 **" you were leaving?"**

 **He turned around to see her perched on the bed , in all her naked glory.**

 **"you would be late for your school. Hurry up and get dressed" he muttered , trying to ignore her the best.**

 **Getting of the bed, she made her way towards him, swaying her hips provocatively.**

 **" I would rather ditch the school and spend a day with you if it's your last day here." she whispered huskily into his ear,nibbling his earlobe " I wouldn't mind a reminder of last night" lust clouded his brown eyes, as he eyed her naked form .bringing his hand up, he cupped her breasts,massaging them,earning a moan from her as his other hand made its way to between her thighs.**

 **Just then, his phone buzzed in in pocket.**

 **Detaching himself from her , he looked at the caller ID.**

 **"who was it? "**

 **" your father"**

 **A trace of fear morphed on her annoyed features .dismissing it quickly, "If he asks you about my whereabouts , tell him that you dropped me at one of my friend's house and I would be returning in the evening"**

 **Agreeing with her, he turned to attend the call.**

 **.**

 **Riruka looked at her boyfriend as he spoke to her father in hushed tone. It had been over two months since she met Renji, who worked for her father .she instantly liked him for his brashness and cockiness. Plus, he was an eye candy. not to mention, the sex was great. At first , Riruka found him a bit difficult to seduce. But finally , she lured him and he gave into his bodily desires and caved into her touch and she couldn't be more happier.**

 **She wanted more. Not only his body ,but his heart. He had given himself to her. Soon, he would give his heart to her as well…**

 **.**

 **Renji looked at his sex buddy or stress reliever,who was sitting in the middle of bed naked. His mind drifted back to the time , when he started working for Kugo Ginjo. Riruka was kugo's daughter.**

 **Renji knew she liked him, but he never reciprocated the feeling. His heart was already with rukia .however he couldn't deny his bodily reactions. After all, he was a healthy male with raging hormones and it didn't help Riruka being insanely attractive. And the stress of meeting Kugo's deadlines and sneaking information from the kuchikis..and Riruka's constant flirting and seduction.. everything summed up to loosing his well maintained self control over his bodily urges.**

 **when he had first done the deed with Riruka, he felt slightly ashamed of betraying rukia. He knew rukia liked him but never voiced it out nor openly exhibited her interest for the fear of her brother knowing about them.**

 **Now that, she was away from her brother, he could finally start making his moves and he was positive that she would respond to him. And once he avenged his parent's death, he and Rukia could get settled in abroad .It would be just two of them, happily ever after.**

 **He couldn't wait for the day he would get to bury himself deep inside of her.**

 **Rukia…you would be mine with in no time…**

 **" Renji… come to bed "**

 **Meanwhile , he could indulge himself in some fun… right?**

 **turning towards his little girl toy sitting on the bed , he noticed the glazed look of lust in her eyes . smirking devilishly, with in one smooth move, he discarded his shirt and his jeans and started pleasuring her.**

 **.**

 **Rukia lazily licked the nutella of her fingers,while eyeing her orange haired bodyguard who was watching the news .For some reason, since yesterday, he was silent and that bugged her to no end. She even tried to goad him into argument,telling him he was behaving like a brooding hen, but he hadn't argued with her back and simply told her that her immaturity was getting out of hand and left her alone to sulk.**

 **Rukia opened her mouth to yell at him what the hell is wrong with him, but failed doing so as she turned towards the television,the headlines way too interesting for her that she stopped the work at hand, focusing on the television.**

 **' a very good afternoon to viewers, this is Mai suzumi from ABN. Today ,I bring here the news of japan's sensational topic, the union of the shiba and yamamato clan .the rumors are confirmed to be true . the shiba prince is to wed the yamamato princess . according to current update, a press meet would be set up soon, and it would be made official. The shiba-'**

 **the television was shutdown, rukia who turned towards** **Ichigo to yell at him for his stupid act, found him already heading to his room.**

 **Mindlessly she followed him to know what the hell is going on with him.**

 **ICHIGO...**

 **Hey ... I know that you people are quite angry with me for not updating quickly. I am really sorry about it. But I promise that I would update sooner this time. Pardon me for any mistakes. This chapter was kinda rushed.**

 **And there would be more ichiruki ness in the next chapter. I promise.**

 **Please do review. I do want to know your opinions on the story. ...**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	7. Let me comfort you

Hello minna-san! I am back with another update. I am really grateful for all of your reviews and I am extremely happy that number of reviews reached half century. Thank you,everyone for your love. I hope that you would continue this love until the end of the story.

Chapter 7

Rukia looked at her orange-haired body guard who seemed to be in a deep thought. Sighing frustatedly, she kicked him in the shins, using her entire force.

"Owww!what the fuck is wrong with you?" man,it hurts like hell! often he wondered why the hell he was to guard this shin-abusing midget! God must really hate him!

" What is wrong with me? YOU ASK ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOOKED LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT WITH THAT BLANK LOOK!WHAT _IS_ WRONG WITH YOU?" Rukia huffed,turning her face away from her oh so personal bodyguard.

SILENCE

"you know what? It's none of your business. I am supposed to be your bodyguard and I very well remember what my job is. I am not your personal punching bag!" he said through gritted teeth "and whatever that concerns me isn't your business!"

"Ok," Rukia stated calmly,"you know what Ichigo?I like to treat everyone who work for me as if they are my friends. I care for them. It's the least I could do for people who are putting their lives on line for saving me. Caring for them . If you think that I am crossing my limits. Then I am sorry" she expressed herself in a heartfelt apology which left the orange-haired man think about his own actions.

Sighing defeatedly, Ichigo replied "I am sorry for snapping at you . I just - " Ichigo was cut off at mid rant when two petite hands surrounded his torso, bringing him into a friendly hug.

"talk to me .I will try to understand. Just -just don't close of yourself Ichigo. I know that opening up to a person whom you've known for only two weeks is too much to ask for. But I-" stopping at mid sentence, she looked up, her violet orbs glimmering with an unknown emotion. Ichigo stood transfixed to the spot ,afraid of disturbing the moment. He fought the urge to hug her back . but when she looked up, her amethysts locking up with his ambers, he lost it. Hugging her back gently. He savoured her warmth,calming his nerves. His mind recalled the conversation he had with his father

" _Dad, you know I cannot do this" Ichigo reasoned to his father._

" _Ichigo, situation called for it. You and senna had been childhood friends. It wouldn't be as bad as you are envisioning it. Maybe you could learn to love her?"_

 _Ichigo sighed. "Dad, I don't want to marry someone whom I do not love. Senna is just a friend. That's it" ._

 _His father sighed fitfully. "listen Ichigo, I have given you ample amount of time to find someone. you know that elders have been breathing down my neck ever since you turned 18. It has been two years. You are twenty now. You know how it is with nobles. I can't hold them forever. The recent attack on hitsugayas had put them on edge. If you do not agree to this, one of your sisters will be forced. Think about it again Ichigo"_

Dipping his head into the nook of her neck ,Ichigo tried to forget every responsibility he had. Her warmth soothed him . he tried to forget about his impending engagement that he had no choice but to accept.

Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki had no other choice but to accept his fate …

As a heir to Shiba clan .

Rukia turned bright red as Ichigo placed nose in the nook of neck. His warm breathe tickled her, raising goosebumps along her delicate flesh. His lips grazed her collarbone, intensifying her blush tenfold. She bit back a moan effectively.

"I-ichi-go …" He tightened his grip on her, sending her flush to his body. He don't want leave his personal didn't want that engagement.

.

Taking his time to distance himself, his warm goldflecked eyes met with her oceanic blues.

Rukia's face looked adorable with her blush

.

Said raven haired girl looked at him, her lips pulling up into small,shy smile.

Dammit. ..he just wanted to kiss her. ..

Wait. ..that was one dangerous thought. .erase. ...Erase. …

Instead, he settled for one thank you.

XxxxxxxX

It has been two weeks. When do you want to carry out your plan?

"Let us wait for one more week ,Tousen. "

XxxxxxxX

Karakura high.

P.E class

Rukia wiped the sweat matting her forehead. She hated physical fitness classes. Although she loved playing sports , running laps wasn't her favourite.

As she passed through girls locker rooms, she could hear girls whispering and giggling.

"wow! Have you seen Kurosaki's body? Damn those abs. "

"one could grate cheese on them "

"I think I would like to ask him on a date "

Rukia couldn't help but feel irritated. Ichigo? On a date? With other girl? Why does the thought disturb her so much?

Or is it that she was steadily developing feelings for her personal bodyguard?

Her eyes widened at the realisation.

She had. .feelings. ..for Ichigo?

No way. She only knew him for 2 whole weeks .besides ,she liked renji

Renji…

It surprised her that she never thought of renji sans the day he left for his hometown.

Past two weeks, her thoughts revolved mostly around Ichigo.

And only Ichigo.

"Yo"

The object of her thoughts stood in front of her , smiling crookedly.

Damn it! Her heart started fluttering. With every step he took near her.

"Rukia, ready to go home? " he asked her, smiling gently. He was no longer thinking or spacing out.

Blinking twice to reign out of her stupor, Rukia nodded her head

Both of them were half way to the exit, when Mizuiro came running.

"Kurosaki, kuchiki wait up! "

Both Ichigo and Rukia stopped, confused.

"What is it kojima-san?" Rukia asked him puzzled to why he wanted to talk with Ichigo and her.

"Kurosaki, kuchiki, coach Kenpachi wanted to have a word with both of you. Apparently the relay swimming team lacked one more member. Arisawa-san recommended that you are good at swimming " Mizuiro looked at Rukia expectantly . Rukia liked the idea.

"I do like the idea .I will talk with my brother about this and let you know by tomorrow " she would ask Nii-sama about this.

"what do that have to do with me? " Ichigo asked, quit baffled

.

Mizuiro took in deep breath " Well, you see, Kenpachi was clearly impressed with your football skills earlier today and wanted you to play on behalf of Karakura high in upcoming Interschool competitions"

"But isn't football team already selected? Me joining means that you needed to displace someone. Isn't it a bit trouble?" Ichigo questioned Mizuiro.

"Ah, about that -"

"Waahhhh! I can't believe that he had a nerve to displace me from group. What have I done to deserve this! " Keigo wailed dramatically as he approached Mizuiro, Ichigo and Rukia.

Up on seeing Rukia, Keigo's eyes shined .

"Kuchiki -san, I've been kicked out of school soccer team. A gentle kind-hearted lady like you should comfort me "he flew towards her, trying to hug her, only to be met with a fist.

"Ah! My nose! Kurosaki! "

"Touch her and I will break every bone in your body. You got that? " Ichigo threatened Keigo while the later backed off silently cupping his bloody nose,mumbling how unfair God was.

Turning towards Mizuiro, Ichigo replied "I am sorry Kojima, But I have some previous obligations to take care of. I am afraid I cannot join you "

Rukia internally scoffed. So I am an obligation? "Excuse me kojima-san, I would like to speak with kurosaki-san, in private". not waiting for any response, she dragged Ichigo to a secluded spot.

"Ichigo, why were you refusing the offer? If it is because of me then don't leave it. It may be helpful for you when you wanted to go to a university after this whole bodyguard issue. Besides sportspersons get scholarships easier " she urged him.

Ichigo internally laughed. Scholarship?he had already graduated from the most prestigious university at a very young age of 19. Why would he need one? He could enter any Ivy league collage of his choice if wanted. Clearing his throat, he replied to the petite girl " Rukia, it's not that. These past two weeks things are distractingly calm. I wouldn't take risk. Gambling with your life isn't a good thing to do "

Rukia's eyebrows scrunched up, clearly annoyed "Ichigo, shuuhei would be there. And I would be present at your would leave school together as usual. And whoever that attacked me in Tokyo, why would they wait this long to attack me if they knew my current location? You are just worrying too much. This would be refreshing to your mind. You had been pretty distracted and upset about something lately "

A look of surprise crossed his face which vanished as quickly as it came,replacing it with a grin.

"You talk too much Midget"he replied, his voice full of mirth. Dammit, this caring attitude of hers. …

"You make me talk too much . your thick skull needed some serious pounding" she replied haughtily.

"Che, as if"

Happy that the idiot bodyguard of hers was finally taking up the offer, she turned to go and tell Mizuiro about it.

Suddenly Ichigo caught her wrist, yanking her with some force, making the petite girl collide with his hard chest. Trying to gain some support, she placed her hand on his hard chest, marvelling at how it felt good under her palms.

Looking up at him, she could see warm liquid ambers staring at her intensely.

"I was upset this morning. But not anymore. Someone comforted me" his voice ended up more huskier, making her insides warm "and I wanted to thank them " he complied in the same husky voice,making her face blush harder

"you have al-already t-thanked them" she stuttered. Damn it Rukia! Pull yourself together! You are a kuchiki for fuck sake! You shouldn't let a mere -yet -handsome bodyguard affect you this way. She mentally berated herself.

"oh!" he sounded slightly disappointed. A sly smirk formed on his handsome face. "What if I wanted to thank them some more?"he insisted in the same husky voice which made her heart beat faster

Dammit! He loved making her blush. He loves teasing her to an extent where her neck flushes red.

Violet orbs sparkled mischievously "oh,you wanted to thank her some more? Then why don't you join school football team on her request " she said, her lips pulling up into a coy smirk

.

He smirked in return " is that all, Princess?"

Her smirk grew wider

"Oh that's not all. If you wanted to thank me that much, why don't you take me to newly released chappy movie? "

Ichigo's gaze grew to the size of dinner plates.

OH HELL NO!

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys! So how's the chapter? I think it's cool. Don't forget to review my friends. I always do wonder, why some people just follow the story without reviewing it. It's just that, even a single review inspires author to write more. So please review!

Love,

Amethyst hazel.


	8. not really a chapter,just author note

H **ey there, sorry to dissapoint you, but this is not an update. and before you jump into conclusions, no I am not abandoning this story, nor am I marking it Hiatus.I just wanted to notify you people that I am going to make some minor changes in the story. nothing much with the plot line. just I had no enough time to update and practically ignored this nice story. now that I have some time, yesterday,when I went through other chapters,so to start writing continuation, I found the story slightly off date and I don't know? just I felt like making changes to it so that it would be brand new without actually being new.I know, I am just rambling. but I wanted to explain things to you guys.**

 **so, the final conclusion is that, I am rewriting this story. No, not reposting it, but just rewriting it. the story line has so much potential but it suffered, thanks to my previous sucky writing skills, which I am still trying to improve. I promise you guys that I won't dissapoint you this time.**

 **expect original update with rewritten story and a brand new chapter this weekend!**

 **ja ne**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


End file.
